


Bóg miał inne plany

by letmefly



Series: Prawdziwe proroctwa [3]
Category: Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Bunkier, Gen, Zastępca staje się sędzią, odniesienia religijne, post-nuclear ending, pre-new dawn
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmefly/pseuds/letmefly
Summary: Kontynuacja "Snów o Edenie".Przemiana Zastępcy w Sędzię.





	Bóg miał inne plany

13.  
Sen.  
Czy to mógł być tylko sen?  
Czy cały ten Raj, czy ożywienie zmarłych mogło się jedynie przyśnić?  
Otwiera oczy rejestrując znajome metalowe ściany. Nie wstawał. Spał.  
Raj był tylko w jego głowie.

14.  
Ojciec robi się nerwowy.  
Zastępca zauważa, że jego spokojne dotąd modlitwy stają się monologami wyrzucanymi z siebie na granicy wrzasków. Kiedy mężczyzna kolejny raz pomija posiłek i nie widzi go od zapewne kilku godzin, które w tym miejscu wydają się wiekami, Zastępca idzie do niego. Jest pełen obaw.  
Jak ma się zachowywać w stosunku do kogoś, kto w jego snach stał się praktycznie Bogiem?  
Kolejnym wcieleniem Jezusa?  
Czy jest w stanie po prostu zapomnieć o tych wytworach swojej wyobraźni i powiedzieć sobie, że to tylko iluzje spowodowane zbyt długim siedzeniem pod ziemią?  
Odpowiedź jest jedna.  
Nie.  
Zastępca popycha drzwi starając się robić jak najmniej hałasu. Wstrzymuje oddech.  
Ojciec nie zwraca na to uwagi, kuli się na podłodze, nerwowo szepcze.  
Zastępca podchodzi do niego i klęka obok. Nagła potrzeba modlitwy jest niepohamowana.

15.  
Od tego momentu modlą się razem już codziennie. Zastępca ma wrażenie, że ten wykonywany wspólnie rytuał w jakiś sposób uspokaja Ojca. Jego niebieskie oczy znów są pełne miłosierdzia. Widoczne tam wcześniej szaleństwo znów zostaje przegnane.

16.  
\- Ja wybaczyłem ci już dawno, a Bóg jeszcze wcześniej, moje dziecko - mówi nagle Joseph podczas jednej z modlitw. Odwraca spojrzenie od krzyża i patrzy na zastępcę. - Teraz tylko ty musisz wybaczyć sobie.  
Zastępca zagryza nerwowo wargę zastanawiając się, czy już tego nie przerabiali. Ale nie. To był tylko i wyłącznie sen. W prawdziwym życiu wszystkie grzechy są na swoim miejscu. W jego duszy.  
Zastępca zakrywa twarz dłońmi nie chcąc, żeby Ojciec widział jego łzy.  
\- Co mam zrobić? - pyta po chwili nieporadnie.  
\- Odpokutować - pada odpowiedź.

17.  
Pierwszy grzech, grzech gniewu, wyrył nożem na jego piersi John. To było dawno, prawie milion lat temu, w zupełnie innym życiu, przed tym całym Upadkiem. Zastępca nie chce pamiętać, bo zaraz za Johnem przed jego oczami wizualizują się sylwetki Faith, Jacoba, szeryfa Whitehorse'a, zastępcy Hudson, zastępcy Pratta i całej rzeszy mieszkańców Hope County, których jego buta posłała na śmierć.  
\- Sam zrobiłem to sobie w więzieniu, po próbie, której poddał mnie Bóg - Ojciec zaczyna opowieść głosem tak spokojnym, jakby wcale nie celował nożem w brzuch Zastępcy. - Uleczyło mnie to, ukoiło wewnętrzny ból.  
Zastępca syczy, kiedy ostrze wbija się pod jego skórę, a z rany zaczyna wypływać krew. Oddech mimowolnie przyspiesza.  
Ojciec kończy kreskę i przekrzywia głowę jakby próbował ocenić, w którym miejscu powinien wyryć kolejną.  
\- Pycha, mój drogi. To pycha tak cię boli, nie pozwala ci zasnąć i przypomina ci o koszmarach, których się dopuściłeś.  
Zanim Ojciec zdoła wyeksponować wszystkie jego grzechy, Zastępca zacznie płakać i głośno przepraszać wszystkich, których zranił.  
Potem poczuje się lepiej.  
Zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy Ojciec obejmie jego policzki i pocałuje jego czoło.  
\- Jesteś wolny, moje dziecko - usłyszy jeszcze Zastępca nim zapadnie w kolejny sen.

18.  
Sen jest dziwny, pełen sprzeczności. Dobro walczy w nim ze złem, ale nic nie jest takie jakim na pierwszy rzut oka się wydaje. Wspaniali przyjaciele są w rzeczywistości najgorszymi wrogami. Morderca i oprawca staje się bohaterem. Wszędzie jest krew. Odór krwi, śmierci i rozkładu wwierca się w jego głowę.  
Kolejny raz budzi się zlany potem. Ma wrażenie, że sen pokazał mu, czym była choroba tocząca w większości nieżyjącą już ludzkość.  
Czuje się przez to chory. Nie ma siły wstać, ale nie ma także sił by zasnąć. Przez większość nocy balansuje na granicy jawy i sennych koszmarów.

19.  
Zastępca nie wstaje z łóżka przez czas tak długi, że Joseph wreszcie przychodzi sprawdzić co się dzieje. Dotyka jego czoła szukając gorączki, ale nic nie znajduje.  
\- To chyba choroba duszy, czyż nie? Na szczęście mam na to lekarstwo.  
Ojciec kładzie coś na rogu łóżka i wychodzi. Zastępca siada i bierze przedmiot w dłonie.  
To biała księga z krzyżem Bram Edenu mieniącym się na złoto na okładce. Księga Josepha. Jego Słowo. Jeszcze jakiś czas temu Zastępca z agresją rzuciłby nią w ścianę bunkra licząc na to, że rozpadnie się w pył albo chociaż trochę uszkodzi. Ale teraz bierze ją w dłonie i zaczyna czytać. Od początku. Słowo po słowie. Tak jak nigdy tego nie robił.

20.  
Zastępca szuka w całym bunkrze pustych kartek, starych zeszytów, faktur, których druk już wyblakł. W gorszych momentach po prostu przepisuje na nie fragmenty Księgi. Nie jest w stanie myśleć o niczym innym tylko o jej słowach.  
W lepszych godzinach spisuje swoje przemyślenia, refleksje. Notatki są chaotyczne. Na pewno pomogłoby mu, gdyby w poprzednim życiu prowadził choćby zwykły dziennik jako dzieciak. Poprzednie życie. Nie, Zastępca zdecydowanie nie chce go pamiętać. Zdecydowanie nie chce już być Zastępcą.  
"Zapomnijcie o wszystkim co znacie, bo wszystko ulegnie zniszczeniu" - zapisuje na kolejnej kartce i wzdycha z ulgą.  
Tamten Zastępca także uległ zniszczeniu. Jest lepiej.

21.  
Żadne z nich nie potrafi określić ile czasu minęło w momencie, kiedy nagle odezwało się milczące lub buczące dotąd ostrzegawczo radio. Zastępca jest zbyt zajęty zgłębianiem swojej wiary, a Ojciec jest zbyt zajęty rozmową z Bogiem. Dopiero kolejne rozpaczliwe "Halo? Czy ktoś przeżył?" wyrywa Josepha z modlitewnej zadumy i pcha ku urządzeniu.  
\- Halo? - odzywa się do mikrofonu.  
Po drugiej stronie na chwilę zapada cisza.  
\- N-nie wierzę... Ojcze, to ty? - wydobywający się z szemrzących głośników głos jest cichy i pełen nadziei.  
Joseph uśmiecha się.  
\- Tak, dziecko. To ja. Jesteśmy teraz bezpieczni. Ilu was jest?  
W tyle da się słyszeć radosne głosy. Widać osoba rozmawiająca z Josephem dała znać innym.  
\- Amen! Alleluja! Chwała Ojcu!  
\- Jest nas tutaj ośmioro, wszyscy daliśmy radę się ukryć nim zaczął się Upadek.  
Joseph czuje ciepło w lewej piersi. Od dawna przestał poddawać w wątpliwość Boże słowa, ale nawet dla niego ich spełnienie jest czasem ogromnej radości.  
\- Już niedługo, moje dzieci - mówi nagle mając wrażenie, że te słowa jedynie przez niego przelatują. Jakby był narzędziem odpowiedzialnym za ich wyartykułowanie. Uwielbia to uczucie. Uczucie Boga w sobie. - Wytrwajcie jeszcze trochę. Już niedługo wyjdziemy na powierzchnię i zbudujemy nowy, lepszy świat.  
Okrzyki radości rozlegają się ponownie.  
\- A teraz pomódlmy się wspólnie i podziękujmy Bogu za łaskę, którą nam okazał.

22.  
\- Jeśli kiedykolwiek stąd wyjdziemy Ojcze, chcę dokonać zmian - mówi Zastępca wchodząc do pomieszczenia zajmowanego przez Josepha. Jego głos jest mocny i pewny.  
\- Chcesz zadośćuczynić, dziecko. To zupełnie normalne.  
Zastępca bierze głęboki oddech.  
\- Będę potrzebować maski.  
\- Maski?  
\- Nie mogę tak stanąć przed innymi. Moja twarz...nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek mnie zobaczył i osądził na jej podstawie. Nie jestem już tamtym człowiekiem.  
Ojciec wstaje ze swojego posłania i podchodzi do Zastępcy.  
\- Nie jesteś już grzesznikiem, ale rozumiem twoje pragnienia. Kiedy stąd wyjdziemy dostaniesz maskę.  
\- Jest jeszcze coś, Ojcze - dodaje pospiesznie Zastępca nim ten zdąży się odwrócić. Mężczyzna unosi brwi pytająco.  
\- Chcę żyć dla tej sprawy i zginąć dla niej, jeśli będzie trzeba. Chcę mieć jak najmniej pokus do grzechu.  
\- Musisz się modlić - mówi Joseph kojąco, a jego oczy pełne są ciepła. - Musisz wierzyć.  
-Tak, ale... pragnę ograniczyć dystraktory do minimum.  
Ojciec patrzy w tę pewną siebie twarz zanim zrozumie.  
\- Chcesz pozbawić się zdolności mowy.

23.  
Zastępca dojrzewał do tej decyzji przez wiele dni, ale teraz, kiedy Ojciec wsuwa ostrze w jego usta, ma zamiar się wycofać.  
Nie, nie może. To szatan kusi go do kolejnego grzechu, do wywinięcia się od konsekwencji decyzji, którą podjął. A przecież to będzie dobre życie. Pełne czystości i miłosierdzia. Musi tylko zaufać. Bogu i Ojcu. Pokłaść w nich wszelką nadzieję.  
Będzie się modlił. Będzie służył. Będzie wypełniał polecenia i chronił swoich ludzi, swojego Ojca.  
Będzie-  
Ból, który towarzyszy odcięciu języka jest niepodobny do niczego. Dość szybko traci przytomność.

24.  
Mijają wieki, eony nim właz rzeczywiście może zostać otwarty. Kiedy wychodzą na bezkresne łąki pełne kwiatów i dziwnych stworzeń, a nad ich głowami zorza polarna nie przestaje być widoczna dzień i noc. Nim Ojciec jest w stanie zgromadzić wszystkich pozostałych przy życiu wyznawców i zacząć budowę cudownego, Nowego Edenu, który doczekał przepowiedzianych czasów.  
A on, już nie jako Zastępca, ale jako Sędzia, będzie członkiem tej społeczności. Nareszcie będzie czuł się godny, zupełnie tak samo jak inni mieszkańcy Nowego Edenu. Godny żyć w harmonii z ludźmi i naturą, godny tego Raju.

A przynajmniej tak myśli o tym nowym świecie Sędzia, póki Ojciec nie znika, a Bóg okazuje się mieć zupełnie inne plany...

**Author's Note:**

> Cytat z części 20. pochodzi z "Księgi Josepha" wydanej przez Ubisoft.


End file.
